The Good Life
by chickadeedeedee
Summary: In a world full of angst and death, it's nice to think about Gold and Crystal just settling down and being happy together.- mangaquestshipping
1. almost there

Gold was just sitting there. On the side of the road. In the dark. All alone. He sighed and his hand instinctively went to his pocket to make sure everything was there before he took out his pokegear and checked to make sure he hadn't gotten any new messages.

Nothing, he thought to himself, and checked the time. It was eleven o'clock and he had been waiting since eight. Gold took one last look around before deciding to get up and go home, when he saw someone running towards him. His face lit up, because even if she was three hours late, she looked gorgeous with her hair down and that dress that fell right above her knees.

"I'm so sorry," Crystal panted, catching her breath after running that far in heels. "But I got held up at work and then my pokegear died so I couldn't tell you and there was an emergency at the orphanage, don't worry everyone's ok, but-"

She was cut off by Gold's cheery laughter, "don't worry about it! Hey, why don't we get some ice cream instead."

"Oh no, I made us miss the reservation!" Crystal said apologetically, "did you at least eat with out me?"

"Nah," Gold said as he took her hand and started walking. "I just sat there for a while 'til some guy kicked me out because I wasn't going to order without you." Crystal just looked away and said sorry again. "Hey, I said don't worry about it! Besides, I stared at that menu for a while and all the food looked gross and super over priced. So really, my wallet and stomach thank you."

"But if you didn't even want to go then why did you work so hard to get us a reservation there?" Crystal asked, she looked skeptical and not convinced he wasn't disappointed from not eating at the super fancy restaurant. But she was also just confused because most things Gold said didn't make much sense.

"Same reason why I do anything stupid or that I don't like, to impress you!" Gold said flashing her a smile. She looked back at him and they both looked a bit pink. Even though they both knew it, saying out loud (or hearing it in Crystal's case) was still embarrassing, but in a way that felt incredibly nice.

Crystal gave him a quick peck on the cheek before continuing their conversation, "you know you don't have to do that to yourself just for me right."

"Yeah yeah, but-" tonight is different, he continued in his mind.

"But what?"

"But I looooove you," he finished with a goofy grin and gave Crystal a kiss. She laughed and Gold mentally applauded himself for that quick save.

"Alright, but I haven't eaten dinner yet either so we should really get real food first, and then we get to have ice cream." They were approaching the ice cream store and Crystal realized she should at least try to be responsible.

"Noooo! We can dinner later but let's get ice cream now!"

"But Gold-"

"You're the reason we didn't have dinner so you don't get a say!" Gold dragged Crystal into the store and it didn't take long for Crystal to give in and she got a strawberry ice cream. Gold got cookie dough. Crystal offered to pay in order to make up for dinner, but Gold didn't let her, he had to look like a perfect gentleman tonight.

They left and found bench to sit on, by the side of a patch of grass and let their night be illuminated by the street lights and the stars. Gold knew he wanted to do it tonight, and started to work up the courage until he felt the cold ice cream start dripping on his hand.

"Crap, it's starting to melt. We should head back and grab some napkins." Gold licked the ice cream off his own hand.

"Oh, I think that they closed up right after we left, but don't worry, I grabbed some." Crystal reached into her bag and handed to napkins to Gold.

"This is why I love you ya' know" Gold immediately went to wipe off his hands.

Crystal giggled and rolled her eyes at him, "we should start heading back though, because it is getting late."

"Oh you don't want to be out and about late at night with a character like me?" Gold grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No it's because if we don't start to head back now, you'll try staying out until all night and we'll both just end up super tired tomorrow." Crystal gave him a look and he knew she was right.

"Ok," he said and they stood up. "But wait before we go there's one last thing I need to do. Here can you hold this?" He gave Crystal his ice cream to hold in her other hand.

Gold closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled. Ok here we go.

He got down on one knee and saw Crystal's eyes widen. He smiled and took the small box out from his pocket and opened it.

"Crystal, will you marry me?"

She let the half eaten ice creams fall to the ground as she gasped coving her mouth with her hands. It only took a moment for her to get over the shock and she dropped down and threw her arms around him. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my gosh, of course! Yes!" She kept repeating the word yes as she hugged him.

Gold pulled her close but let his grip loosen when he saw the ice cream on the ground. "Hey my ice cream!" He said a little bit disappointed. Crystal smiled and kissed him. "Well I was almost done anyway," Gold managed to say when they pulled apart.

They stood up and Gold slipped the sparkling ring onto Crystal's finger. Then he picked her up and spun around a couple times listening to her laughter. Gold was so happy she said yes. So happy that this was the girl he was going to marry. And overjoyed by the fact that he would get to spend the rest of his life with her.

They eventually started walking home, their conversation littered with promises of a large homemade dinner.

* * *

"Crys!" Gold exclaimed bursting through the front the front door. Crystal was standing in the kitchen and almost choked on the water she was drinking, and then almost missed the counter when trying to put the cup down.

"What?" She coughed, trying not to inhale more of the water. She looked very surprised and worried. Until she saw the huge grin across his face. Then it was pretty clear that hadn't been a distressed exclamation.

"Oh, you ok?" Gold spunkily walked over and patted her back gently until she nodded and asked him what again.

"Ok! But you'll never guess who I ran into in Goldenrod today!" He sounded super excited about this and that face-splitting grin hadn't left his face.

"I don't know was it-"

"DJ MARY!" Gold loudly interrupted, practically bouncing with excitement. "And she totally recognized me as 'That One Guy Who Helped Save Johto A Few Years Ago." He added dreamily. Crystal rolled her eyes but was smiling. Her fiancé's fanboy crush on DJ Mary never ceased to amuse her.

"So then what happened next?" Crystal asked with some honest interest in the story. But mostly just so he would keep talking, eventually recite the encounter word-for-word, and tell everyone else a couple times before letting it go. Gold really enjoyed being in the spotlight so everyone just kinda had to adjust to how fixated he could get on anything cool that happened to him, or he did, or something.

"Then she mentioned you! Because ya know, you were there too saving the region and she remembered Some one else with me," he continued with some over dramatic hand gestures while Crystal nodded. "Then I was like 'yeah that's Crys! We're actually engaged now!' And she thought that was cool so I showed her some pictures and stuff. But here's the best part! Remember that band we booked?"

That's when Crystal's face dropped. "No." She said her face went from shocked to very very stern and annoyed. As if she was a librarian who had repeatedly told some kid to be quiet for the twentieth time and he had just yelled a cross the room at his friend again. Gold was unfortunately in the position of the kid.

"Gold, I said I wanted a band. You said that was great. We already booked them for the date. The wedding is in a month. I don't care if she offered to pay us to preform, but Gold if you canceled that band I WILL LEAVE YOU!"

"What? come on Crys I would never do that!" Gold said defensively.

Crystal narrowed her eyes at him, "what happened?"

"Um, well she didn't offer to DJ the wedding," he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Crystal sighed with relief. "But what she say was that she was actually going to make a premiere as a TV reporter and was looking for the perfect story that would bring in a lot of viewers," Gold started grinning again.

"Wait Gold-"

"And she said what would be better than watching the heroes of Johto MARRY EACH OTHER!" Gold was practically yelling with excitement by the end of the sentence and grabbed Crystal's shoulders. "SHE WANTS TO PUT OUR WEDDING ON TV!"

"Hang on Gold, what did you say?" She looked at Gold with worry and confusion.

"Well she said she would talk to the station and call me back and I said I would talk to you, but you'll definitely be on board." He raised his eyebrows, "you are on board right?"

"I don't know Gold," Crystal started to sit down. "The wedding is already so close and it's already going to be way bigger than I originally wanted. And are you really comfortable with inviting the whole world to our wedding?" Crystal felt so overwhelmed and although she was glad Gold hadn't made the decision without her, she wasn't sure what to do.

"Well, duh," he said sitting down next to her on the couch. "I mean- it's ok if you don't want to, but they would just be standing to the side recording and occasionally taking people aside to talk to them, ya know! Just like those royal weddings or whatever."

Crystal couldn't understand how he was so excited over this, "but getting married is an intimate thing and having it broadcast like that just seems to take it all way..."

"Well if you think about it like that, but how I see it, I'm so glad to be marrying you that I want the whole world to know that I love you!" Gold tried to convince her but the doubt was still evident in her expression. "Plus it will all be recorded! So when we have kids we'll be able too show them what our wedding was like," he suggested.

That was the selling point for Crystal, and Gold knew it. He knew she still kept a diary and really valued recording things, especially important things, like a wedding. "But what if something goes wrong?" Crys said almost as a last resort, because either way she knew she'd say yes. "If something gets screwed up do you know how embarrassing that'll be! And it'll be there forever just to mock me!"

"You've been planning this since we first got engaged! Everything is ready to go, Crystal. And even if something does go wrong, it happens at all weddings. No one will even care," Gold smiled brightly at her, and Crystal knew it was time to give in. She had never been able to say no when it was something he really wanted.

"Okay, but they can't make to much of a fuss," she finally said after a pause. Then Crystal stood up, "I'll go send out an email or something to warn all the guests," she sighed.

"Really? Oh wow we're gonna have the best wedding ever!" Gold exclaimed and gave Crystal a kiss. "I'll go tell Mary! This'll be so much fun!" He skipped off. Crystal didn't know if it would be the best wedding ever. But it certainly will be fun. For her at least. Crystal smiled because she always had fun when she was with Gold.

* * *

 **Note:** The first of many chapters is done. Next will be there wedding, and then kids and stuff. I'm thinking about some other prequel to this stuff but idk, feel free to suggest any significant moment in their relationship I could write.


	2. weedding

"This is it guys!" Gold exclaimed. He was looking in the full length mirror and straightening his tie. He was wearing a pretty classic wedding tuxedo, all black and white and fancy, except for his tie, that was a metallic gold color because everyone seemed to think it was fitting (it was actually rose gold because Crystal thought the normal gold was too "outlandish" but Gold couldn't tell the difference). "I'm about to be a married man! Ah! This is so exciting! I can't wait!" Gold turned around beaming at Ruby who was currently the only other person in the room with him.

"Yes and I bet it's the best day of your life because you definitely haven't said that like ten times already," Ruby sighed and leaned up against the doorframe.

"And I mean it every time," Gold smirked. "Oh Silv, what's up?" Gold called out when he saw a certain redhead walking by.

"...um..." Silver thought for a moment about how he just came there from trying to calm down Crystal who was freaking out over who-knows-what. "Nothing much."

"Really? What about Crys? How's she doing?" Gold smiled excited to hear about his bride-to-be. It was Gold who enforced all the wedding traditions, like not seeing Crystal in her dress. He had tried the whole "not living with Crystal for a week before the wedding" or whatever that was supposed to be (Silver didn't know very much about weddings. He never planned on getting married so what was the point?), but after a day Silver got fed up with Gold and kicked him out.

"Fine," Silver said thoughtfully, pretty sure that by now Crystal was probably finding something entirely new to freak out over.

"Great! So, isn't this the best!" Gold looked giddy as he turned back around to look at himself more in the mirror. "Man today is going to be great! This is the best day ever!" Gold attempted to slick back or even neaten his hair. He failed again. Stupid cowlicks.

Silver took one look at Gold and turned to Ruby, who was still there for some reason, and said quietly, "I'll bet you ten bucks I can make him cry today."

"Only counts if it's out of sadness," Ruby says raising an eyebrow and held out his hand. Silver nodded and shock the outstretched hand.

Gold kept on babbling until Yellow came very suddenly bursting into the room looking for Silver saying something about Crystal. Silver sighed and left the room with her, leaving Ruby victim to listen to everything Gold felt the need to say.

* * *

Gold felt his eyes tear up as he looked at Crystal standing in front of him. Her navy hair was pulled back at the top into some beautiful hair clip on the back of her head that also held her veil. The ends of her hair were gently curled, the front fell delicately on her shoulders, the rest went down to the middle of her back. Gold hadn't noticed how long her hair had been getting. Her dress was gorgeous as well, and complemented her so well. The top was strapless and at the waist it looked as though the end had been pulled up to the left side and bunched up at the sparkling ornament, even though this was obvious not the case, but just a stylistic choice. There was no lace or beading or sparkles, but it looked perfect. Crystal isn't really the flashy type and he likes her that way.

Besides, what she was wearing didn't matter because he couldn't take his eyes off of hers. He should really complement Ruby on how well her makeup was done, because despite the tears that threatens to fall, nothing had even come close to smudging. At least Gold thinks Ruby did her makeup. He was at least ninety percent sure.

Gold was also pretty sure he kept seeing the cameras glint out of the corner of his eye, but never dared to look away from her.

Then Crystal started saying her vows. Gold loved hearing her talk, the way her voice sounds, the way puts emphasis on all the right words to make him fall in love all over again. Gold had to wipe away a tear but tried to cover it by running his hand through his hair, that was still messy but looked significantly better that normal. He didn't wipe away the next tear though. He didn't care if he looked like an emotional idiot if it was about Crystal.

Crystal reached up to wipe a tear of her cheek as she finished stating her vows. And then Gold was prompted to start his.

Gold froze. He forgot to write his vows.

Crystal looked at him expectantly and he responded by trying to hide his panic behind a sheepish smile. Then Crystal figured out what was going on and gave him a look that bore into his mind and was screaming at him. Gold looked around for a moment trying not to panic, when his gaze connected with Silver's. And when that happened Silver, looking oddly amused given the situation, quickly took a few brief steps up to Gold and passed him a sheet of paper.

Gold responded with the most genuinely grateful look he could muster. "Ahaha, oops, I was just having my best man over there hold my vows," Gold tried to cover up the error with an awkward laugh. "Um here we go," Gold cleared his throat. "Crystal I love you but honestly I'm such an idiot I'm not sure how you will ever be able to put up with m-"

Gold stopped and he could see Crystal panicking again. He shot a glare at silver who looked, frustrated? Ruby was next to him looking smug, and Gold didn't know what was going on but he had no idea what to do. He looked back at Crystal who he saw was glaring at Silver. Then another set of quick brief steps and Silver passed Gold a second piece of paper. He could only guess Crystal had thought of this and written something for him. Gold quickly looked over it, making sure it didn't make him look like even more of an idiot, before beginning.

He read the words on the sheet as best he could, but honestly he couldn't help but be distracted by Crystal who was finally looking relived and smiling in front of him.

* * *

Gold and Crystal smiled as they approached the table they had been sitting at with their friends. Gold, trying to be gentlemanly, pulled Crystal's chair out for her and she smiled at him and sat down.

"You guys looked great out there!" Yellow smiled, "and you must have worked up and appetite doing all that dancing." She referenced the food that the caterers had brought out on plates at everyone's spots.

"Yeah and after the dancing the real workout was trying to make it back here through the crowd without getting stopped by a member of Gold's family," Crystal laughed and Gold gave her a look.

"Ok guys, make your jokes, but my family isn't like really that super big or weird, all of you just lack any sort of normal family." Gold crossed his arms over his chest defensively and puffed out his cheeks. Crystal just giggled again and kissed him on the cheek. And naturally Gold's expression changed in a split second after that.

"Geez try and keep the pda to a minimum, k? Just 'cuz you're married doesn't mean we want to to see it," Emerald stuck out his tongue and waved his hands out in front of him, making fake gagging noises. Emerald looked like he was going to say something else but Blue jumped in.

"Oohh~ let them have fun~ go dance and stuff because it's not like you guys can start the honeymoon early," she laughed.

"Oh yeah? And who says we can't?" Gold raised his eyebrows suggestively and pulled Crystal close to him.

"Ohohoho- wait-" Blue started to laugh but stopped and looked shocked. "You didn't tell him?"

Gold's face fell and he nervously looked over at Crystal who wasn't very reassuring.

"No I was gonna-"

"But you've already-"

"I know-"

"And it's-"

Gold was getting whiplash looking between Crystal and Blue as they communicated at the speed of light. "Can someone please just say what's going on?"

Crystal put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her, she took a deep breath. "Gold I-"

"Crys is gonna go to Unova instead of the honeymoon because someone found some legendary Pokémon and to the Professor wants her to catch them before they disappear." Sapphire blurted out. Everyone at the table turned and glared at he, except of course Gold, who was still dumbstruck. "Sorry I couldn't take all the suspes," she shrugged.

"Suspense," Ruby. Absentmindedly corrected. Naturally that led to Sapphire just saying "suspes" louder at him.

"So wait after the reception..." Gold started saying, almost hopeful that he won't get the obvious response.

"Well, I'll go to the airport with you, but I'll get on my flight to Unova instead." Crystal said slowly, Gold sputtered and Crystal apologetically squeezed his hand. "You'll still go to Kalos and enjoy the honeymoon right? We already paid and I'm sure you'll have a good time. I don't want to ruin that for you."

"But- but why you? Didn't he know we were getting married? I mean I thought I just saw the old geezer-" Gold said desperately and stood up a little to look around.

Crystal pulled him down to his seat. "Because Gold I am the capturer and something needs to be captured, it's my job. But I promise when I'm walking through the sewers looking for Pokémon I'll be thinking of you and when you forgot to do your dirty laundry." She kissed him on the cheek.

Gold looked like he was going to cry. "You said you took time off, and I can't just go without you! We are supposed to be in the honeymoon suite and do you know how horrible it'll be to be in a room all alone when everything there is just mocking me because I don't even have my wife with me!" Gold was rambling hopelessly and Crystal so bad for him.

"Gold I want to do this, we can all the time in the world together, but this is a once in a lifetime thing!" She maintained eye contact because she knew he wasn't going to handle this well, he was never good at being alone.

Gold broke. He knew he couldn't talk her out of it and he didn't _want_ to, if this was important to her it was important to him. Now it was legally important to him. Gold couldn't help it, he was just sad he was going on the honeymoon all alone, and he started crying. He hugged Crystal and made a mental note to blame this on the champagne.

That's when he heard the laughter. Gold looked up, confused, what kinda sick, horrible, unemotional jerk would laugh at a sad man who just loves his wife? He looked up and saw just about everyone at the table was giggling, or snickering, or just laughing in some form or another. _So apparently everyone here is an awful person_ , Gold thought to himself. He looked back up at Crystal and saw even she was holding back laughter. _E tu Crystal?_

"It's okay Gold," she tried to reassure him, "none of that was real it was just a joke."

" _What?_ " Gold jumped back from her, shocked. "And you were all in on it?" He looked around and saw heads nodding, "why? Why would you do that?"

"I needed you to cry but not from happiness to win a bet with Ruby," Silver pretty bluntly stated after everyone else was silent.

"What did you win?" Gold asked leaning towards him and looking suspicious.

"10 dollars."

"And Crystal and I can enjoy our honeymoon exactly as planned?"

"Yup."

Gold nodded and thought about it for a second. He shrugged, "... forgiven."

* * *

 **Note:** I acctually wrote this a while ago but put off proof reading it for ever so yeah. check point reached: marriage.


	3. bbby

Crystal made her way to the couch nestled herself next to her husband, she absentmindedly rested her head on his shoulder and handed him the drink she had brought over.

"Hey Gold," Crystal picked her head up.

"Yeah," he responded somewhat absentmindedly.

"So, we're doing pretty well right now, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she sat up a little straighter before leaning on him again. "You just took over as the owner of the Daycare, and I got the job working as a teacher in the academy, and since profesor Oak retired Bill and Daisy took over so I rarely need to go to Kanto and most of my 'capturing missions' can just be scheduled like vacations." She was babbling, but every word sounded like the most important thing when she said it.

"Ok, but what's with the recap? I was kinda there for all these things." Gold laughed a bit, but he was curious as to where she was trying to take this.

"Just a reminder, I want you to keep all of that in mind when I say this next part." She started firmly.

"Ok..." Gold was getting a bit nervous, _where was this going?_

Crystal sucked in a breath.

"I want a baby."

Gold almost choked on his drink and he started coughing, "a WHaT?"

"A baby, you know, like you and me but smaller and chubby, they can't talk yet, grow into kids-" she patted him on the back while he was dying.

"I know what a baby is," Gold responded as quickly as he could. "The 'what' was more out of shock than question."

"I had a feeling, but you never know," Crystal winked him, grinning. Gold smiled. "I'm serious you know," she rather quickly changed the subject. "I want a baby. Thoughts?"

"Well, you made a pretty good case, and _now that I know what a baby is_..." Gold nodded sarcastically.

"Seriously Gold." Crystal gave him a 'no more screwing around look'.

"All I'm saying is, well, do you really want to be a mom? And do you think I'm ready to be a dad?" Gold sat up a bit and tried to look as serious as possible, his face showed genuine concern.

"Well, after my maternity leave, there is a daycare at the academy so I can just leave the baby there, check in at lunch, and bring them home after school." She sounded serious, like she was reading from a script and Gold knew she had thought about this a lot before talking to him. "And personally, I've kinda always wanted to be a mom," she blushed. "It's one of the reasons I loved looking after the kids, it made me feel maternal, and, nice. But if your not ready to be a dad-"

"Are you kidding me? Half of our friends don't even have dads I've been preparing since Togetaro!" He looked proud of himself.

"If you teach this baby how to gamble I'm leaving you."

"Relax, I'll wait until they aren't a baby anymore."

"NO."

Gold laughed and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm kidding~."

Crystal sighed and kissed him, "is that a yes to the baby idea?"

"Um, yeah." Gold answered. "But like, how do you want to do this? Should we just head upstairs and- Oh-" he couldn't even finish his sentence before hi was being dragged by the arm towards to staircase.

* * *

"Awww, Crys doesn't it look just like me!" Gold exclaimed pointing at a random spot on the monitor. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Umm, sir that's the baby's butt." The doctor gave Gold a weird look and continued the ultrasound.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I've been called a butt face," Gold laughed.

"Anyway," Crystal continued. "How does it look? Is it healthy and stuff? Can you tell the gender yet?"

"It's developing exactly as it should," he nodded. "And do you two want to know the gender?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" "No"

Gold and Crystal looked at each other then Crystal turned to the doctor, "Yes we definitely want to know."

"Hang on," Gold held up a hand. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Crystal raised her eyebrows, "do you want to be divorced?"

"No-"

"Then there's your answer," she smiled and motioned for the doctor to continue.

The doctor gave Gold a hesitant look. "Look," Gold sighed. "I don't want you to think I'm whipped or anything, but-" he looked at Crystal who smiled, "but I totally am. Just tell us the gender."

"Okay, well it looks like the baby is going to be," the doctor inhaled, "a boy."

* * *

"You know I've seen movies about this stuff," Silver said. He was sitting on the couch at Gold and Crystal's house next to the pregnant Crystal.

"Really? What happened in them?" Crystal asked him.

"Well, you kinda get kinda get like, eaten up through the inside. Has it been painful?" He made some weird hand motions when he spoke.

"Hmm, not really, maybe it's planning on acting normal until it can survive on its own? Then it'll wreak havoc."

"Usually they could survive on their own, but just hang onto the host for free nutrients," Crystal made a soft Ohh noise so she didn't interrupt him. "But if being a mama's boy is genetic it's no question where he got it from." Silver was holding back giggles and Crystal actually laughed.

"Oh! I just felt it kick!" She exclaimed, hand instinctively reaching towards her stomach.

"Really?" Silver looked shocked.

"Yeah, wanna feel?" Silver nodded eagerly and she took his hand to place it on her stomach.

"Wow," Silver was in awe, Crystal laughed at it but she couldn't blame him, it was pretty exciting even if you had seen it before. "It kicks pretty hard, must get that from you."

"Yeah," Crystal said proudly.

"You don't think it's trying to escape do you?"

"Nah, I think its just restless."

Gold groaned, "guys can we please stop with the 'spawn of Satan' jokes, they got old a while ago."

Crystal pursed her lips at him, "you can decide what jokes I make when you're the one who has to spend 9 months carrying this thing."

"I wonder how many legs it'll have," Silver seemingly ignored their whole exchange, Crystal giggled and Gold sighed.

* * *

 **Notes:** I'm not even sure how to defend this chapter, I don't even like babies that much i just really want them to have that bby


	4. give me gems

Gold was sitting in the waiting room being 'consoled' by Silver (Silver was just sitting next to him, reading and _occasionally_ patting him on the shoulder). He got kicked out of the room because apparently when his _lovely wife_ was in labor and cussing him out for getting her pregnant it is "unhelpful" to defend himself by reminding her that this was her idea.

Silver, still reading tapped Gold on the shoulder. "Did you know that most parents spend about a two hundred _thousand_ dollars raising kids? And I'm not even sure if that includes college."

"What?! Why would you say that!" Gold shot straight up, almost falling out of his seat.

"I read it." Silver held up the book he had been reading, 'Babies for Dummies.'

"Why are you reading that? You're not the one having a baby, you know that right?"

"Originally I got it for you but Crystal pointed out that you probably wouldn't want to read it all so I've been reading it and taking notes so I can just summarize some parts for you. It was my baby shower gift to Crystal." Silver shrugged and went back to reading.

"Of course it was," Gold groaned. He rested his head in his hands, "tell me when you're done so you can teach me, oh great baby master," Gold said sarcastically. (The joke is that Silver knows abso-friggin-lutely nothing about dealing with kids).

"That was the plan," Silver patted Golds shoulder.

* * *

"He's amazing," Gold said in a hushed whisper. Crystal nodded. "Can I hold him?" Gold asked.

"I suppose you did contribute some DNA," Crystal said sitting up a bit straighter and passing the baby to her husband sitting next to her.

"Wow," Gold said in awe. "Isn't this cool? Like we made this! It's half you, half me. Like half-and-half creamer, but instead of milk, it's a baby!" Gold exclaimed.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "On a more serious note," she cleared her throat. "He is going to need a name."

"Gold Jr.!"

"For the last time: NO."

"Mmmm... I don't know do either of us have any significant family members we could name him after?" Gold pondered.

"Not really," Crystal sighed. "And we're not going to let the other dexholders decide either. Not even if they give us money."

"Drat," Gold exclaimed dramatically. "I'm fresh out of ideas, why don't we just use the all-too-common naming system all the parents of dexholders seem to use and name him after something physical, like his eye color." He suggested.

"He has blue eyes, give up on Gold Jr." Crystal raised her eyebrows and Gold laughed.

"We could name him something like Crystal then!" Gold was starting to get some ideas. "Like Jewel!"

"No."

"Diamond?"

"We already have one."

"Mineral?"

"That's a stretch."

"Karot? Like in jewelry?"

"No way."

"Gem?"

"N- well, it depends. Jem is actually a nickname, like in To Kill a Mockingbird, Jem was short for Jeremy."

"Gimme a sec," Gold passed the baby back to Crystal and took out his phone. Crystal looked at him curiously while he typed and the put his phone back in his pocket. "If we name him Gem it's going to have to be with a 'G', my phone says Jem isn't a word and autocorrects it to Jen and I don't want to deal with that." Gold motioned for Crystal to hand him the baby, she did though she was rolling her eyes at him.

"What would Gem be short for? Gerard? Gemini?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah Gemini! That is his star sign right." Gold said enthusiastically.

Was shocked. That was supposed to be a joke. Not an actual name. "Well I guess but-"

"This is great! You love stars and astrology and stuff and we can make two different Crystal jokes by naming him Gemini but going by Gem!"

"Gold babies are not just a vehicle for making jokes." Crystal sighed.

"Yeah ok, but just imagine when he's older and we get to explain the significance of him name to him, and you can like show him the constellation and tell him about all the historical stuff." Gold said dreamily. Crystal would be lying if she said that didn't sound nice, being able to teach these things to her son. And it was a 'name'...

"Gemini. It sounds perfect," Crystal reached over Gold's arm to hold the baby's hand. She smiled. Gold leaned over and kissed her, he was smiling too.

* * *

Being a dad looked a lot easier on TV, _why can't this kid ever just sleep?_ Gold banged his head against the dining room table as another container of baby food was rejected by Gem, who, fortunately, never threw his food, he just refused to eat it and then cried because he was hungry.

"You know, one of these days you're going to have to start eating food, you're not really allowed to keep breastfeeding your entire life." Gold groaned, he tried to sit back up and face this little monster. "Besides at this rate you'll milk her dry in just a few months."

"What did you just say dear?" Crystal said walking past him, she ended up at the fridge with her back to him. _Was that a rhetorical question or did she really not hear me?_ Gold was so confused, he couldn't tell, he couldn't see her face. Although even if he did, he's sleep deprived enough to start hallucinating.

"N-nothing," he mumbled, turning back to Gem who looked like he was on the brink of tears. Not again.

But as the fates would have it, good fortune was delivered to Gold once again in the form of his beautiful wife who he loved so much. "It's ok," Crystal picked Gem up, out of the high chair. "Thanks for trying but I'll take this one," she leaned over and gave Gold a quick kiss before walking to the living room. Gold gave a prayer of thanks, she was too good, she was a miracle worker. He was truly unworthy.

* * *

 **Note:** yes I finally updated this and with Gem my first child (also no i dont have kids so this will all be guess work from here on out) (but i also dont have a boyfriend so it has been guess work from the start)


End file.
